


【佑灰】胸闷的解决办法

by Lynn7



Series: 佑灰 [1]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn7/pseuds/Lynn7
Summary: OOC，纯属脑补与现实无关；难产产物，有点冗长，不一定好看；爱要大声说出口！
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: 佑灰 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621867
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【佑灰】胸闷的解决办法

**Author's Note:**

> OOC，纯属脑补与现实无关；难产产物，有点冗长，不一定好看；爱要大声说出口！

“叔叔，你能当我的爸爸吗？”文俊辉还在和嘴巴里的旺旺碎冰冰搏斗。

“咳咳，俊辉你你你在说什么。”一起坐在长椅上的男人被吓了一跳。

  
“我说，叔叔你能不能当我的爸爸？你不是喜欢我妈妈吗？”有一点被卡住了，文俊辉还在努力，好不容易有一次吃冰淇淋的机会，他不想放过。好在那点被卡住的甜蜜固体还是在他第10次用力吸的时候顺利滑倒了口腔里。

身旁的男人憋红了脸打算开口之前，文俊辉跳下长椅，“我来之前给妈妈说过了，她应该马上就要到公园来接我了，那我就先走了，叔叔你一定要把握住机会哦！”长得高，认识时间长，对妈妈好，这几点就足够让文俊辉说出“叔叔，你一定要加油成为我的新爸爸！”

快跑到公园出口的时候文俊辉回头看，一片绿色下两个人拥抱在一起。是夏天，蝉声在耳边聒噪得很，就像……。

就像李硕珉和夫胜宽吵架的声音。

文俊辉从沙发上坐起来，脖子的酸痛感提醒着他刚刚的梦境。睡着之前是在干什么呢？

眼角瞥到沙发另一头坐着的全圆佑，没想到对方正好放下手机。全圆佑戴上了眼镜，两个人的视线在镜片上相撞，也许如此文俊辉才难得的没有低下头回避。头发乱蓬蓬，嘴角上火了红红的一片，下巴上留着没刮干净的胡茬，随意套了白T运动裤，脚上还蹬着金珉奎批发的室内拖鞋，怎么看都是随便哪间屋子里就能揪出来的普通24岁青年男人，就比其他人稍微帅一点点的程度。

梦里的蝉声好像好像还回荡在耳边。

“圆佑，你。”坐在沙发另一边的男人皱着眉头凑近了些。

不是蝉声，是队友在吵闹。

全圆佑就那么凑了过来，其实只是一步的距离，但是宿舍沙发的宽度一下子让两个人的手被贴在一起。皮肤的温度像是刺破气球的针尖，文俊辉一个激灵，终于结束了对视状态。

“圆佑，你。”

“圆佑，你能不能给我拿杯水？我想喝橙汁！”

其实文俊辉并不渴，只是需要点东西来掩盖尴尬，不管是橙汁还是牛奶或者其他什么乱七八糟的东西，只要让全圆佑离开就可以。因此，当手背离开另一个温度源又一次感受到空气的时候，文俊辉不自觉长呼一口气。

他也不知道为什么要呼气，不知道为什么要紧张。不知道从什么时候开始，在全圆佑身边没有办法顺利地呼吸，如果不赶紧逃离那他可能就会因为无法呼吸而胸闷至死。但是全圆佑并不知道这回事情，文俊辉一直藏得很好。

“给。”思绪突然被打断，接过杯子但是并没有尝到橙汁的味道，文俊辉转头去看又窝在沙发另一头的全圆佑，对方已经集中在手里的游戏，并没有抬头却仿佛接到了同伴的脑电波，“进厨房看到珉奎在给明浩热牛奶就给你要了一杯，大冬天的不要总是喝冷饮。”

文俊辉收回目光，脚也抬起，缩成一团捧着热牛奶喝。他想说“我不是明浩，冬天喝冷饮也没关系，不会胃痛。”但胸口闷闷的导致说不出话，只能憋出一个“嗯”，变成气泡从热牛奶里浮起来，然后“啵”的一声爆裂在空气里，有东西发生了一次爆炸但是没有人注意到。文俊辉突然有点难过，眼泪滚进热牛奶里混杂着一起喝下去，热牛奶喝完的时候眼泪也停住了。文俊辉光着脚走到厨房把带着余温的杯子洗干净擦干净放好，然后转身回到床上把自己裹起来。

听不见蝉鸣声了。

因为是冬天，冬天很冷。文俊辉想。

***

什么时候开始的呢？胸闷这种东西。

好像是有一次和全圆佑权顺荣一起出门吃东西的时候突然感受到的，就跟气泡的爆炸一样，你无法预料，但是它汹涌又静默地发生了。

文俊辉喜欢吃东西，一个人吃也可以，有人一起的话更好。但如果跟全圆佑一起，东西好像就会变得更好吃一点点。喜欢辣的全圆佑，和喜欢辣的文俊辉。

还有不能吃辣的权顺荣。

熬夜练习的时候大家会经常光顾宿舍楼下的便利店，他们甚至可以趁着没人坐在便利店里的桌子上一起吃东西。

三个人排排坐在一起等着自热小火锅开。啵噜啵噜地声音交织在一起，仔细听来还有音调的差别，还没有来得及把这个发现跟旁边的人分享，热腾腾的蒸汽裹着食物地香味扑到脸上。

“呀，权Hoshi，不准夹我的肉。”

“全圆佑！我们这么深厚的情谊就被一块肉打败了吗！呀！你竟敢夹我的丸子你死定了眼睛仔！”

文俊辉转头，全圆佑两个眼镜片上糊满了雾气，黑眼珠子都投不出光来，权顺荣趁着这个机会在全圆佑的小锅里面奋力扒拉着肉片。

寿喜锅的丸子在辣锅里涮一涮会更好吃吗？

好像是因为刚刚贪吃了鲷鱼烧的缘故，肚子里像是有很多鱼在撞来撞去吐泡泡。文俊辉第一次觉得，面前的小火锅一点都不吸引人。

如果，如果我也不喜欢吃辣，我是不是就能尝到带着辣味的寿喜丸子？

“怎么了，俊？太辣了吗？”全圆佑总是喜欢学电视剧里的场景动作，幼稚的学人鬼。文俊辉从全圆佑手里接过贴在自己脸上的热牛奶。

“凌晨吃辣的肚子会不舒服，一会吃完了喝点牛奶。你怎么今天还剩这么多，这不是你喜欢的麻辣牛肉味吗？”

幼稚鬼怎么不去抢丸子，幼稚鬼怎么会知道我小火锅的口味，幼稚鬼为什么不喝牛奶。文俊辉抬头，气鼓鼓想说话就看到全圆佑自己手里也举着一盒牛奶，气还没从嘴巴里出去又要回到肚子里，肚子里的鲷鱼烧也需要供氧吗？不然为什么闹得更厉害了？

文俊辉埋头继续吃，“谢谢圆佑。我没有不舒服，是你们两个吃的太快啦！”是喜欢的麻辣牛肉，所以要在变凉前赶快吃完才可以。

“再也不要吃鲷鱼烧了。”文俊辉挑起最后一片土豆塞进嘴里。

***

“文俊辉。”尹净汉很少叫出全名，“我有没有说过，有不舒服要第一时间说。”

全圆佑拽住人拖到沙发上的时候文俊辉还没有意识到发生了什么事，他晕晕乎乎没有力气挣脱开，直到嘴巴里被塞上温度计才反应过来，安安静静坐在沙发上。等全圆佑看了一眼温度计，嘴角一抬发出一声冷哼，文俊辉更不敢动，乖乖被牵着塞回床上。

被子拉到下巴的时候二哥正好推门进来，两手一抱站在窗边冷眼看他。

文俊辉伸出只手拉住尹净汉衬衣下摆开始晃，下巴还埋在被子里，两只大眼睛四处乱瞟就是不敢跟尹净汉的视线对上。

等到尹净汉顺着拉力坐到床边，文俊辉才干把热乎乎的双手搭到尹净汉腿上，“对不起，净汉哥，我以为就是咳嗽，加上这两天演唱会有点累才会没有力气。让你们担心了，对不起。”

“嘭。”是全圆佑关门的声音。

尹净汉眼看着文俊辉直直盯着玄关方向，叹了一口气，抓住文俊辉的手往杯子里塞，“说什么对不起，好好休息知道吗？下一场演唱会可不能参加了。”

握住的手一僵，“我！”文俊辉惊慌地抬头，这次是主动直直迎上尹净汉的视线。

“不参加。”

手臂的僵硬持续了一会，放松下来，尹净汉的手在被窝里被握住，“知道了哥，我很快就会好起来的，你也要好好休息！”

“怎么不进去？”尹净汉关上房门，全圆佑端着杯热水靠在墙上。

“有的话别人说他才听得进去。”

“真的吗？”尹净汉看了看身旁这个瘦削的弟弟，不知道什么时候开始，肩膀已经变宽了，“可是俊，明明就最听你的话。”

是吗？全圆佑端着水杯推开门。

这次他们也住在一个房间。

可是最听我话的小孩明明什么都不愿意跟我讲。

“俊呐，起来喝点热水再睡。”

***

明明是幼稚鬼，明明喜欢玩游戏，明明笨手笨脚什么都不会，全圆佑为什么不玩游戏早早关灯，还要在隔壁一张床上用好听到过分的声音说着今天演唱会的事情。

因为。

因为，全圆佑本来就是超级温柔的人。会一字一句教念韩文发音，会在看不懂台本的时候偷偷凑在旁边提醒，会一直一直地送上夸奖，会随时准备解围，会准备热牛奶，会帮忙盖被子，会，会用很好听的声音说话。

全圆佑是温柔的人，是会对所有的人都很温柔的人。

可是，如果能够只对我一个人这么温柔，就好了。

眼睛里湿湿的，白天藏起来的眼泪好像在晚上就特别容易跑出来，你看，我什么都没想，只是想了一个事实——全圆佑很温柔——而已，它们就争先恐后从眼眶里往下滚，讨厌死了。文俊辉吸了吸鼻子想让眼泪停住。

眼泪没停住，全圆佑的絮絮叨叨的声音却一下子停了，文俊辉这下就一动不敢动，连呼吸都憋住了，硬生生憋出个嗝来。

“俊呐，没事吗？”细细簌簌像是准备下床。

文俊辉一下子把被子拉过头顶，又开始胸闷了，但是，要回话才可以，“没事没事！我一点都没事，我有点想睡觉了，圆佑你也早点睡！一定是晚饭吃太多了哈哈，我睡一觉起来就没事了，要跟大家一起站上下次的舞台才可以。圆佑晚安。”

隔壁床的又没动静了，文俊辉等了好一会才等来对方的晚安，身体放松下来。被这么一吓眼泪倒是止住了，可是胸口还是闷闷的，这难道也是发烧引起的吗？

***

“俊呐，还不舒服的话别勉强。”说话的人总是会给言语附上更多的意义。文俊辉压下眼睛里漫上来的热意，“知道啦！大家放心！”

本以为开过那么多次演唱会，从几百人的小舞台到几万人的大会场，可是每一次，灯光亮起眼前被漫天遍野的克拉棒包围的时候，还是想要冲向那片粉蓝色的海，近一点，再近一点，把看见的每一个人都用力印到眼睛里，害怕不能把爱意传达出去，害怕星光会熄灭，所以要用力去跳，用力去唱，用力去喊。

全圆佑把手搭到肩膀上的时候，那一股胸闷又倏地从胸口蔓延开。喉咙被堵住。

已经够了，已经太久了，再多一点点就要爆炸。

文俊辉面朝着漫天的星光。

就是今天了，在所有星光的见证下。

所有人都在跑，都在笑，都在叫。全圆佑张开双臂准备跟旁边的人拥抱。

文俊辉开始跑，要快一点，要快一点才可以。

发着烧的身体已经疲软，但是文俊辉却感受到了前所未有的轻松，于是，他笑着在全圆佑的手碰到下一个成员之前笑着冲进了他的怀抱。

喜欢你。

“圆佑。”

好喜欢你。

“你能当我的男朋友吗？”

是再多一点就要爆炸的程度。

也许是一秒。又或许是一个世纪。文俊辉终于感受到全圆佑的双臂在自己身后交叉，然后缓缓收紧。

“我也是。”

胸闷的感觉一下子消失了，耳边隐隐传来蝉鸣声。

夏天快到了，文俊辉想。

他们在星光中提前完成了拥抱。

**Author's Note:**

> * 其实是带了一点私心的产物，虽然它无聊又冗长，但我憋了挺久，开头和结尾也是很早之前就想好的，在表达上还是欠缺。  
> * 喜欢和爱请一定要勇敢地说出来，说出来也许会得到回应也许不会，可是不说出来连争取回应的机会都没有。  
> * 最近事情很多，希望大家都健康平安。明天不一定会更好，但是要相信着明天去过好今天。还是那句话，希望大家要爱自己，爱生活，勇敢向前。


End file.
